Surprise!
by Cort 85
Summary: Various ways that Sam and Jack get together, and ways that various people find out
1. Chapter 1

I think it's kind of fun to think of how people might react to finding out that Jack and Sam are together, so I thought I'd share what I've got bouncing around in my head. They won't be set around any particular episode or season unless otherwise noted. FYI: I have no idea how many I will be writing, just something for me to pass time while I try to work out details for my other stories (No, I haven't forgotten about Broken Bones)

Rating to be safe, not sure what I might have in later chapters (mild language at most).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ch.1 – Christmas Cards

Off all the things that Jack didn't like doing, this had to be near the top of the list but thankfully unlike most everything else, he only had to do this once a year. No matter how much he tried he could never really get behind the whole idea of Christmas Cards.

He just didn't see the point of sending them out every year, but at least this one time it would be rather enjoyable. He hadn't been married long; in fact it had been a rather small, quiet ceremony, so he figured that the Christmas Cards this year could also double as a wedding announcement. Imagining the reactions that people would have upon reading them was enough to get him to sit down and start working on them and before he knew it he had managed to finish them all in one sitting. On his way to work the next day he dropped them off at the Post Office. In a few days they would start to arrive and then the real fun would begin.

***

_Hmm,_ General Hammond thought sitting behind his desk at Homeworld Security, _a Christmas card from Jack, he must really want to avoid some paperwork_. Sure he was a little surprised to be getting a card from Jack, well, at least before Christmas that is, but a quick look at the return address indicated that it was from 'O'Neill' and Jack was the only one that he knew.

Upon opening the card he read the standard greeting 'Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!' but what really got his attention was what was signed after that where 'Jack & Sam O'Neill was written'. _Well_, he thought, quietly laughing to himself, _I guess I know more than one O'Neill now_.

Once the shock had passed he realized that Jack getting cards out early was likely due to his wife's persistence. Now all he had to do was call and offer his 'Congratulations' to the happy couple followed by a few more calls to see who had checked their mail already; one things was for sure, if this was how he was finding out, then this was how everyone else would be finding out too.

Well, there you have it - it's not much but I'll probably have another short chapter or 2 with more reactions to the Christmas Cards before moving onto another idea.

Chapter End Notes: So... good, bad, unsure... please let me know. I am also open to any suggestions you might have


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! I know I did writing it wink

Ch. 2 – Reactions

"ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE GATE ROOM! I REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE GATE ROOM!" Sgt. Harriman's voice finished through the loud speaker.

Rushing down from his office General Landry was taking in his surroundings while asking, "What's the emergency? I didn't hear the Gate activate."

"Who said anything about an emergency? I just asked everyone to report to the Gate room." Walter finished, looking like a picture of innocence.

"You had better…"

"Have a good reason?" Walter interrupted him. "Yes sir, I do." Looking down into the Gate room, he could see the last of the personnel filing in while Teal'c and a few others made their way to the control room.

"Now that everyone is gathered I have a very important matter to settle… the longest standing bet we have a pool for." Slowly Walter saw looks of recognition on their faces as they all began to realize which one he was referring to.

Holding up the Christmas card he said, "I now have proof that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, well I suppose it's technically Colonel O'Neill, are married!"

A series of shouts rang through the Gate room as a sign of support for the happy couple.

"So I suppose that you'll want to know how long we've been married now, so that all the winners can be paid now?" Sam casually asked from her spot leaning on the stairs in the back of the control room.

"Umm… yea, that would be nice," Walter said, forgetting that today was the day she returned from her vacation.

"I'll put it this way, the winner, for all the bets about Jack and I, is Teal'c. I'll leave it to you to figure out the details, although I would imagine that you have quite a few notebooks to sort through. Good Luck! Oh, and I'll be back in my lab working should there be an actual emergency." On that note, Sam abruptly turned around and strolled out of the room.

***

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Daniel. I just got a Christmas card in the mail and… are you and Jack are Married?"

Laughing to herself she said, "I don't believe it…"

Even more confused now, Daniel spoke up, "What? So are you two married or not?"

"Huh?" Sam answered, "Yea were married."

"Then what don't you believe?"

"I can't believe Jack actually got Christmas cards out before Christmas, it's a miracle!" Hearing the phone hit the ground on the other end, Sam spoke up again. "Daniel? …Daniel, are you there? …Look, I'm rather busy at the moment so I'll talk to you later."

***

_So_, agent Barrett thought, _that's what she meant by 'Not exactly'_.

On the desk in front of him laid a Christmas card signed by Jack & Sam O'Neill.

_I never even stood a chance,_ he concluded, _well at_ _least it wasn't that Pete guy_. He would have been feeling really bad if he came in behind him.

Alright, that's it for now. I'm not trying to be mean with that first part, but I don't want these little pieces getting to involved so I figured I would just name Teal'c as the winner and from there use your imagination to fill in the rest (I know you have one wink) I might still have one more chapter about reactions to the Christmas cards before moving on, I'm just not sure yet.

Ohh, please click that little green review button, I'm really curiuos as to what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – One More Reaction

Cassie was opening her mail box on campus when she caught a glimpse of her watch, in that split second she realized that if she didn't take off running, and now, that she would be late for class. Normally she wouldn't worry about being late, but in this particular class the professor periodically gave quizzes at that start of class that figured heavily into the final grade, and it had been a while since the last one so there was a good chance that there would be one today.

In one swift motion Cassie managed to grab all of her mail, shut her mail box, and took off like a bat-out-of-hell across campus while shoving everything in her messenger bag.

She had no sooner set foot in the classroom, when the professor stepped forward from the front of the room waving a stack of papers saying, "Settle down and grab a seat, it's time for a quiz!" While everyone sighed and started mumbling about how much they hate this, Cassie was just grateful that she made it there on time.

Later in the class everything had settled back down and Cassie was getting somewhat bored with the class and started sifting through her bag in the hopes of finding something to hold her attention for the rest of the class. It only took a moment before she found the mail that she had hastily shoved in there on her way to class, after quickly dismissing a few pieces as junk she came across a card that, despite the lack of a return address, she knew was from Jack; she would recognize that hand writing anywhere.

Cassie quickly flipped over the envelope and tore it off, revealing a typical Christmas card. Knowing Jack was anything but typical, she hoped that the inside would be a little more… unique. Opening the card, she had to read it quite a few times before it sunk in, and she actually believed what was written inside.

Taking in a quiet breath, Cassie quickly jumped out of her seat and started screaming, "AHHHHHH! They're together! I can't believe they are finally together… Oh my god, I have to go call them." On that she took off out of the class, the card and everything else forgotten as she was determined to call Jack and Sam… and boy did she ever love how that sounded, Jack and Sam.

Meanwhile back in the class room, the students and professor alike just stared at her empty seat still trying to process what had just happened. When the class finally did let out, the students were glancing at the card that was dropped and none were able to figure out what made it so special. The hand written message on the inside looked to be pretty standard, it simply read:

_Merry Christmas! We love ya kid!_

_Love,_

_Jack and Sam O'Neill_

Ok, That's all I have for Christmas Card reactions. Not to worry, names that had been previously been suggested will all have their turn at reacting to Jack and Sam's marriage… just not in this part. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is an A/U taking place during the Season 5 episode Proving Ground. It's just something that popped into my head when I was re-watching the episode yesterday all because Carter mentioned 'personal feelings'. Anyways before I give it all away, you have those two words in the episode to thank, or not, for all of this. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Proving Ground

"You hesitated, Lt." O'Neill said, almost yelling.

"I was assessing the situation sir," was Lt. Elliot was able to say.

"Ok, we all ended up dead, assess that." Glancing down at the clipboard he was holding, he then turned his attention to Satterfield, "So, what's your excuse?"

"I didn't believe Dr. Jackson was a Goa'uld."

"Why not Satterfield?" Carter asked, taking the lead from O'Neill.

"I don't know ma'am, that was just my instinct."

Satterfield started to open her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it back unsure of what to say. With a slight smirk on her face, Hailey spoke up for her, "She thinks he's cute."

"You let your personal feelings for the host, in this case Dr. Jackson and myself," she said motioning between her and the back of the room where Daniel and Teal'c had decided to sit and listen to the assessment, "Get in the way of what you knew needed to be done."

"When you're dealing with what we deal with, you've got to think on your feet and think fast," O'Neill said, pausing to make sure that he had their undivided attention. Seeing that he did, he continued, "Like Major Carter said, there is absolutely no room for personal feelings in the field. You just have to check it at the door when you report for duty. Period," O'Neill finished, more than a little frustrated with the group in front of him.

Satterfield, Hailey, and Grogan simply nodded their understanding while Elliot felt the need to mumble something under his breath.

"What was that Lt.?" O'Neill asked, curious as to what the young officer had to say.

"I said, 'that must never be a problem for you'… sir," Elliot finished weakly.

"Really, why is that do you think? You think that this special ops colonel doesn't ever have personal feelings because he says to check them at the door?" O'Neill said, silently enjoying the direction of the conversation.

Elliot didn't know what to say, sure that's pretty much what he was thinking but he wasn't about to agree with Colonel O'Neill, so he just averted his gaze.

"That's what I thought," O'Neill said understanding what the gesture meant. "What if I told you that I, more than most, struggle with that very problem daily, that every time I give an order that have to make sure that I'm not giving it because of personal feelings, that my reasoning is objective: what would you say to that?" O'Neill paused for a moment before quickly adding, "You have permission to speak freely."

"Well then," Elliot started to say, "I'd want to know what exactly it is that makes you qualified enough to give advice about this subject, sir," he finished not wanting to sound even more disrespectful.

O'Neill couldn't help but laugh to himself before he started to answer, "What makes me qualified?" Looking towards Carter he continued, "He wants to know what makes me qualified? What do you think Carter, should I tell him?"

Carter merely raised the corner of her lip.

Seeing the slight change in her expression, O'Neill knew he was thoroughly going to enjoy seeing their reactions to his next statement. "Carter over there," he said motioning to where she was standing, "Is my wife!"

The trainees just stood there slack-jawed, eyes wide open, unsure what to say. '_Was he joking? Just doing this to get a reaction?_' Were the thoughts going through all of their heads, slowly they all figured that he had to be messing with him, that there was no way they would be married and on the same team; that this was his way of putting an end to their conversation.

"Report back here tomorrow for one more day of training with me," O'Neill said, snapping their attention back. "After that you will either be assigned to an SG team or not, dismissed."

Once they had all left, Carter approached him and said, "Well that sure shut them all up sir."

Closing the space between them, he started to reach out for her waist when Teal'c and Daniel emerged from the back of the room.

Jack was so startled that he almost jumped, and Sam, since she knew they were back there merely started laughing into Jack's neck.

"What the heck are you two doing back there?" Jack managed to ask once his nerves settled back down.

"We merely wanted to listen to your evaluation of their performance," Teal'c responded.

Before he could say anything further Daniel spoke up, "However, we certainly didn't expect that last bit of information. Given your current positions," he said motioning to the fact that they had their arms wrapped around each other, "I can't say you were joking around like you led them to believe and like I too had originally thought."

"But if you two really are married, then how could you not tell us about it."

"Daniel," Jack cut it, "You're starting to ramble."

Breaking apart from Sam, he gave her a nod and continued, "We really are married, and have been for almost three years." Reaching for his tags, a motion that Sam was copying, they pulled them out at the same moment to reveal matching wedding bands hanging from both.

At this, both men reacted similarly to the trainees and stood there speechless.

TBC…maybe

Well, I know I initially said that these would be 'short, little one-shots' but I seem to be having a hard time with that, so I will leave this up to you: do you want to read more about how they got married or not? I've already got the basic premise running around in my head but I want to see if there is an interest before I write it, otherwise I will just move on with this, and my other stories (and yes, I am moving on with Broken Bones for those of you that are still following it. I will, without a doubt, be posting a chapter for it in less than a day – I Promise!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Before you start reading, this is not the rest of the story but I hope that you enjoy it. The third and I hope final part of this story will be posted less than six hours from now. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this part.

Chapter 5 – Secrets

"So… married, wow! Definitely wasn't expecting that," Daniel said taking a seat on the ground before his legs fell out from under him.

Figuring that they would be there a while, Jack took a seat next to him after which Sam and Teal'c followed suit.

"Well," Sam started out, "Before we get to how and when we actually got married, it's important for you to know some of the background that lead up to it."

"You've heard that great minds think alike, well apparently mine and Carter's do to," Jack said quickly getting everyone's undivided attention. "In the second year of the program… well let's just say that it was a crazy year, even by our current standards. Anyways, because of some of those incidents Carter and I separately, without discussing with each other, went to General Hammond to let him know of what could eventually be a sticky situation down the road."

"While we approached him separately, it turns out that we had almost identical conversations with him," Sam continued, know that Jack didn't like talking about 'feelings'. "In a nut shell, we had said that due to recent events an attraction was growing between ourselves that could potentially be seen as unprofessional given our ranks."

"We gave him assurances that nothing has, or would, ever happen because of this but wanted to make sure that he was aware of our individual feelings and the fact that we believed it all to be one-sided. It was our belief that we were still adjusting to the team dynamic that comes from being in the unique situations that we constantly find ourselves in and that eventually everything would settle down." At this point Sam paused for a breath not realizing how much this was taking out of her.

"Before you can ask Space Monkey," Jack said eying Daniel, "We approached him because we didn't want to take a chance of anything jeopardizing the command, not because we wanted something worked out for ourselves. I suppose in the back of our minds was your comment about us being engaged in that alternate reality you went to and we wanted to make it absolutely clear that there was nothing going on."

Picking up where Jack left off, Sam continued. "We had these conversations with him about a day apart and after the second one he called us both into his office. At this point we feared the worse, thinking that he was going to break up the team just to make sure."

"Well, we know that that didn't happen," Daniel interrupted, eager to hear what was coming next.

"Anyways," Sam said with a slight shake of her head, "he told us that he appreciated our candor and honest assessment of the situation and that he respected us enough to leave things as they were. At this point Jack and I turned to face one another, realizing what the other had said to the General and the possible implications of those conversations."

"As we made to leave his office he made a comment as he was sitting down that if he should ever hear about anything to help us out with our situation that we would be the first to know. Me being… well me, said that I didn't catch all of that to which he replied that he hadn't said anything at all," Jack finished with a disbelieving laugh.

"In the weeks and months following that conversation everything was business as usual: we went off-world, ended up in life or death situations, and returned to the base and Janet with her big needles," Jack said rubbing his arm where one too many of her needles had been stuck.

"Quit whining sir, we all had to go through the same post-mission check-up," Sam instinctively replied trying, and failing, to hold back a giggle.

"What have I said about giggling Carter?" Jack retorted.

With a smile, Sam nodded and said, "Yes sir!"

During this quick exchange, Teal'c and Daniel kept quiet and just stared at them. The fact of the matter was that there was absolutely nothing unusual about the exchange, and that as a team, this is what they constantly sounded like, not just Jack and Sam.

But looking upon the scene knowing that they were married was almost confounding. At the same time the conversation looked to be both the usual team banter and endearing comments that a married couple shared. How they managed to do that, Daniel didn't think that he would ever know. However, it did go a long way into explaining how they had managed to keep their marriage a secret from everyone.

TBC

Next will be the when and how of them getting married. I wasn't planning on splitting this up, but I reached a good stopping point and wanted to share what I had. I will get the other part finished and posted tonight – this is practically writing itself. I hope that you liked this part, one of my favorite lines was near the beginning :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – 1969

"Well that's enough background, time to move things along," Jack said, pausing for a moment. "As I said earlier Sam and I have been married for almost three years but according to our marriage certificate we have been married since August 7th… 1969."

"Oh, you didn't," Daniel said shaking his head.

"Oh, but we did," Jack replied smiling, reaching out for Sam's hand. "It was the sixties, what better time for us to get married. In fact, that actually made it a lot easier for us, we happened to find a little place where the minister was able to have us married in no time at all; it was in that small town we stopped in a few days into our trip," Jack finished, trying to see if they remembered.

"Yea, we remember," Daniel said answering for both himself and Teal'c. "We had our lunch and then split up and walked around the town to stretch our legs, apparently that wasn't all that you two did," he finished with a smile.

"We walked by a small chapel," Sam started to say, "And I mentioned to Jack that if we had a marriage certificate that was dated before we were in the same chain of command that they, Hammond and the Air Force, might accept it and let us be together. So we got married thinking that if it didn't work then we would just destroy the document and go back to work as usual."

"By this point we had realized each other's mutual feelings we just not simply disappear one day and that this might finally give us the opportunity to be together and still do the jobs that we love so much. Sure, it was definitely a bit extreme: we had only known each other for a few years and had never had the opportunity to go on a date, much less even talk about what was going on between us but…" Sam trailed off.

"We took a page from my book and decided to do things a little backwards," Jack said, picking up where Sam had left off. "If it worked out then we could do the whole get-to-know each other bit after getting married, and if it didn't work out then we really had done anything out of line. I mean what were they going to do, have us court-martialed? They wouldn't be able to do that without revealing at least a little bit of the program and then there was the fact that we hadn't actually done anything against regulations. Heck, we didn't even kiss after we got married: just had the minister skip over that part during the ceremony," Jack finished, still sounding upset about that fact.

"Anyways," Sam said, eyeing Jack, "After we returned home Jack had decided to approach Hammond about the situation after he paid him back for the money that we borrowed."

Seeing his cue, Jack began to speak, "When I first mentioned it to him, Hammond was actually somewhat relieved. As it turns out he had actually put a few things in motion just in case. Although he didn't know when, he knew that at some point we would be traveling back to 1969 and was actually counting on us getting married. Once he handed Sam that note and we left on the mission he immediately called up the President and, hypothetically of course, worked out the details."

"He actually seemed to be happier that we noticed his hint about looking out for an opportunity than about us actually getting married," Jack finished, shaking his head.

"There was however a few stipulations that the Air Force insisted on," Sam said. "They were going to be using us as a test case, so to speak, on whether or not the fraternization regulations were needed at our base: they were starting to see the unique work that we do changes the atmosphere and interactions of everyone on the base and were curious to see if a change in those regulations would cause any difference in the base operation."

"So," Sam continued on, "We had to keep our entire relationship, and definitely our marriage, a secret. We have also been subject to additional scrutiny and reviews by not only General Hammond, but the Joint Chiefs as well."

"As it turns out, they finally decided that us being married was actually beneficial to the command and told us a while ago that we were free to finally make our relationship public knowledge," Jack finished looking rather smug.

For a few minutes everyone was quiet, Jack and Sam exchanged a quick look and Jack had just looked at his watch when Daniel finally spoke up, "Wait a minute, you just said 'a while ago', exactly how long ago was that?"

"Umm," Jack said, fiddling with his watch, "Just after the Za'tarc incident, so what was that, about a year ago? We were forced to admit our feelings so they went ahead and gave us their permission."

"A YEAR! You could have told us a year ago and you didn't, why not?" Daniel yelled, more hurt than mad.

"What were we going to say, 'oh by the way, we've been married for a couple of years now, want to go get something to eat?' it's not exactly something you can just bring up, not to mention the fact that we had gotten use to it all and the timing never seemed right…" Jack trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"I'll tell you what guys," Sam started, looking at both Daniel and Teal'c, who had remained unsurprisingly quiet. "Now that this is out there we are going to need to have a proper wedding ceremony and we would love for you guys to be the best men, after all there is no way Jack could have just one."

Daniel just sat there shocked while Teal'c replied for the both of them, "It would be our honor."

"Great," Jack said standing up, "Now that that has been settled, it's been a long day, and we're going to have another long one tomorrow with it being the last day of training, what do ya say we get out here and get a beer… my treat," he finished raising his eyebrows, motioning to the doors

"I'm in," was the unanimous reply from all three as they got up to leave.

The End

There I finally finished it, and to think it took me all of a minute to think up this story and more words than I had expected to write it all… anyways, I hope that you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know a lot of stories have been written about this opportune situation that presented itself, but this is my, hopefully fun take on it. As to what situation I am referring to, well it will soon be clear. I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 7 – One Week

It had been one year to the day since he had been promoted to Brigadier General and commander of the base and that had been a big enough shock to him, but it didn't compare to the news he had gotten from an unexpected visitor last week.

He was sitting where he was now, behind his desk looking out into the briefing room outside his office, when George, as he kept insisting on being called, dropped in for an inspection of the base.

_~ One Week Prior ~_

"_Gen… George, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack said, still not use to being able to call him by his first name. It had been less than a month since his last visit, and he honestly didn't know why he was here instead of DC._

"_Officially, well I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by," Hammond said, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs in the office. The look on Jack's face remained unchanged; he didn't buy into it and was waiting to hear the real reason behind the visit. "Unofficially, I've finally put in for retirement and have been going around making sure that all of the bases that fall under Homeworld Security will be ready for a new CO when I leave the Pentagon."_

"_The President is finally going to accept your request for retirement? I thought he didn't want to let you go, that they didn't have anyone to take your place?" Jack asked; unaware of anyone that would be able to take his place. _

"_Well I was finally able to convince not only the President, but the Joint Chiefs that there was one man that would be able to not only fill my shoes, but exceed in the position," Hammond paused, taking in the look on Jack's face, apparently the man had no clue who he was talking about. "I'm talking about you son," he finished with an amused look on his face._

"_What? Me? Are you kidding? No sorry, you don't joke around about those kinds of matters, so that means…" Jack rambled on, still processing what all of this meant. _

"_Nothing is official as of yet. I am to tour all of the facilities and then present my final recommendation for my replacement, at which time it will be reviewed and the decision made," Hammond said pausing for a moment, "but I'm giving you the head's up now, so that you can start thinking about your own replacement."_

"_Yes, sir, thank you, that will definitely take some consideration," Jack finished, not looking forward to that task._

The phone now ringing on his desk brought him back to the current moment; "O'Neill" was his simple answer picking up the phone.

"Jack, I hope you've figured out who will be the new commander of Stargate Command will be because it's official, you're the new head of Homeworld Security," Hammond said, surprisingly excited. Jack was sure the excitement was for him finally being able to retire more than anything else.

"Major General Hank Landry," Jack said, passing on the name, "I served with him a while back and he would be perfect for the job. Now I just have to get a new CO for SG-1," he casually finished.

"That's Lt. Colonel Carter's job, why is that in question?" Hammond asked, wondering what in the world was going on.

"I thought you knew sir, Carter put in for transfer to Area 51; it was finalized two days ago. I figured that would have come across your desk for final approval," Jack said, knowing that if this was coming as a shock to him that the next piece of news he delivered would be earth-shattering in comparison.

"No, with getting everything ready to make for a smooth transition, the Chiefs have temporarily stepped in to run the day-to-day matters so that I can focus on the big picture. It's been one week, is there anything else that I need to know?" Hammond asked with a hint of sarcasm that was all too familiar to Jack; after all, he was sure that he was the one that George picked it up from.

"Actually sir, there is one other piece of information that you need to know…" Jack started to say, not sure how to break the news. "Well, you see sir, I went to Nevada the other day to catch up with a good friend of mine, and woke up yesterday in Vegas… married," Jack finished in an almost whisper. It's not that he was mortified because of his actions or anything, quite the contrary actually; it's just that he was trying to drag this out a little bit longer. It's not every day that you get to have this kind of fun breaking news to someone, and Jack was determined to enjoy every possible moment that he could.

After a minute of silence on the phone Jack spoke up again, "George, are you still there?"

"I'm here… I'll admit that that is some shocking news, heck I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone, but why is it that I need to know?" Hammond finally said.

"Actually, sir, I wasn't dating anyone, it just kind of happened, what with Vegas being what it is. Anyways, my new wife is an Air Force officer and with my new position she would fall into the same chain of command as me," Jack paused, seeing if he would offer any guesses as to his mystery bride. "In fact sir, I believe you know her quite well, Samantha Carter… well actually, Samantha Carter O'Neill now that she is married," Jack finished with a huge grin looking down at his new wedding ring.

"But, but…" Hammond said, trying to process what he just heard.

"If you recall sir, I had just said that as of two days ago, that she was officially assigned to Area 51, so with her there and me assigned to the SGC, we were no longer in the same chain of command. Oh by the way, thanks for the heads up about your retirement. Had I not known, I might have tried to get Sam to wait a little longer," Jack finished, sounding truly happy.

"In that case son, I'm happy for both of you, congratulations!" Hammond replied. "Wait a second; did you say you would have tried to get Sam to wait longer? You mean to tell me that it wasn't even your idea?"

"Look at the time, gotta go," Jack hastily said. "I've got to get all of that paperwork done," he said, and then promptly hung up.

At his desk at the Pentagon, Hammond just stared at the phone in his hand and started laughing realizing that Sam already had Jack wrapped around her finger.

The End

I hope that you liked it, it just sort of came to me and I had to get it written. Please leave a review – I love hearing what you think!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

What? You still want more; you're curious about what happened in Vegas? Fine… no need to twist my arm, just keep reading to find out … :P

Chapter 7 – One Week (Part 2)

~ Las Vegas, two days ago ~

Sam had just transferred to Area 51 and Jack decided to come out for the day to see how she was settling in.

"So Carter, how do you like this place so far? Getting along with all of the other scientists I hope?" Jack finished unable to resist giving her a hard time; it's what he does after all.

"Yep, off to a good start, although I would like to get away for the night. Got any plans?" she casually asked.

"Nope, I'm just here to lend a hand," Jack said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not much, just a little outing. Thought we could get in the car, go for a little drive to Vegas, enjoy the sights, maybe the slot machines too, get married…" Sam trailed off like she was reading a grocery list.

Had Jack been drinking anything, this is where he would have spit it out in shock; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You don't even want to go on a date first?" Jack replied trying to sound like he wasn't almost speechless.

"Who needs to date, we've work side-by-side for almost eight years now, and there isn't much we don't already know about each other. Why waste more time with something as frivolous as dating when we already know that we're perfect together," Sam said, sounding like the calm, level headed scientist he had come to know and love, yep, he definitely loved her.

"Well… since you went through all that trouble, who am I to say no to such a carefully thought out plan," Jack said, positioning himself directly in front of her. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Sam replied, leaning in to kiss her fiancé, soon to be husband.

The End (Really, there is nothing else after this)

Ok, now you can leave that review that I mentioned earlier, you know you want to (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

:)


End file.
